Little Red Riding Hood
by SeekerGinny
Summary: This is a remake of Little Red Riding Hood...


Michelle Gee

Children's Literature

Reinvention

Red "Mom, where is my blue hoody?" Anna yells to her mother. "It's in the dirty clothes." Her mother yells back. . "What am I supposed to wear then?" Anna asks. "The red one." Her mother says walking into the room. "But mom I hate red." Anna says. "I only ask you wear it when you visit your grandmother. She made it for you." "Why do I even have to visit?" Anna asks, "She calls me Red Rose the entire time I am there." "You have to visit because she is your grandmother and loves to see you." Her mother replies, "Rosanna, if you don't stop complaining I will make you wear the red dress she gave you at the last visit."

20 minutes later wearing the red hoody, Anna walked out her back door carrying a basket and headed for the well-worn path in the woods. The path would lead her to her grandmother's house.

Ten minutes into her walk she hears sounds of someone walking through the forest, not on the path. Anna is getting scared she looks around and notices the bushes moving and all of a sudden a man jumps out of the bushes. "AHHHH" screams Anna.

"Hello Red. I am William T. Wolf. Don't you know it's dangerous for a girl to be in the forest alone?" Anna was to scared to speak. No one should be in these woods. They belong to her family. "You're on private property" She finally says. "Oh well I guess you will have to escort me off your property." William T. Wolf says with an evil grin. "No…no you go by yourself. I have to get to my grandmother's house." Anna says.

The guy turns and walks back into the bushes and Anna continues on her way. A few minutes later Anna notices some wild flowers and stops to pick some. She hears noises in the bushes and is almost ready to run when a police officer walks out of the bushes. "I am sorry to scare you." The officer says, "I am Officer Hunter. I am looking for an escaped convict. Have you seen anyone out here today?" "Yes sir" Anna says. "About 10 minutes ago not far from here. He went into the bushes the same way you came from." "Well you had better get to your grandmother's house." Officer Hunter says. "How did you know that's where I was going?" Anna asks suspiciously. "Your mother told me when I asked to search the woods." Officer Hunter tells her. Anna just nods her head and continues on her way.

When the officer is out of sight Anna starts running and doesn't stop until she reaches her grandmother's house. The first thing Anna notices is the front door wide open. Thinking nothing of it Anna enters the house and closes the door. The first thing she sees is a mess and her grandmother in bed. "Grandmother are you ok?" Anna asks. "Yes dear I am fine just a little cold." Grandmother says.

"Grandmother, what a big mess you have here." Anna says. "Oh yes dear. I couldn't find the cold medicine and went searching for it." Grandmother says. Anna just nods and walks closer to the bed she notices her feet uncovered and goes to cover them. "Grandmother, what big feet you have!" Anna exclaims. "Ah yes the better to run with my dear." Grandmother replies. Anna just nods and Grandmother reaches for her cup of tea next to the bed. "Grandmother, what big hands you have!" Anna says. Grandmother stops halfway to the tea and looks at Anna. "The better to grab you with" She says and jumps out of the bed and Anna realizes it's not her grandmother but William T. Wolf. Anna starts to scream as Wolf grabs her. Anna starts hitting and kicking him and continues to scream hoping Officer Hunter will hear her.

It just so happens that Officer was checking on Anna and her grandmother when Anna started screaming. He runs up to the house with his gun out slams open the door that Anna had closed "Let her go Wolf!" He shouts. Anna gets one more kick in before he lets her go.

Once Officer Hunter has William T. Wolf handcuffed he calls for back up to take him away. Several minutes later four officers appear and take Wolf away. "Where do think my grandmother is?" Anna asks. "I don't know." Officer Hunter replies and they start searching the house. When they find nothing in the house they go out to the barn. Anna finds her grandmother tied up in hayloft. Anna unties her and they climb down. "Oh my Little Red Rose I am so happy you are safe!" She exclaims, "Officer thank you for saving us." "No problem ma'am it's my job." Officer Hunter replies. "Would you like some tea?" Grandmother asks. "I'd love some" He replies. "Little Red Rose you are my very own Little Red Riding Hood!" Grandmother says, "Officer, don't you think she is just adorable in red?" Before Officer Hunter can say anything Anna says, "Grandmother, I hate red!" "Oh I know you do dear you just look so cute in it though." With that Grandmother lead them into the house. And they live happily ever after…well as happily as you can when you are forced to wear red.


End file.
